


Tag for Devil's Trap

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Family, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU end for Devil's trap, written at 1AM after the season finale because I could not sleep without some kind of hope to cling to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag for Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted May 5, 2006 at fanfiction.net_

"Sammy! Sam what's wrong? Open your eyes if you're gonna drive!"

Sam's eyes focused back on the road at his father's pained voice, and he took his hand away from his head. "Hold on!" he shouted and stomped on the brakes. The Impala slewed to a halt at a barely visible crossroads, Dean and John bracing at the last minute.

"Sunuvabitch, that hurt," grunted Dean from the back seat. "Did you have a-"

A large pale semi barreled through the intersection, no hint of slowing down.

"-okay, that would be a yes to the vision, then." Dean hissed weakly. "You see speed traps too?"

John just looked at his youngest son. "What happened?"

Sam threw the car into reverse. The air brakes on the semi wailed, and the cab began cranking around to face towards the Winchesters' retreating vehicle, lights shining off bushes and shrubs as it worked around to take another run.

"There's a demon driving that truck," Sam said, turning in the seat to watch the road behind them. "It was going to ram us and ki- try to kill us." He tried to force away the image of their three apparently lifeless bodies in the wreckage of the Impala and focus on driving. Glints of moving light approached quickly from the rear too. "It's not the only one out here. We're, uh..." He glanced down at Dean bleeding in the back seat, meeting a half-closed and dubious hazel gaze.

"We're what Sam?" gritted John.

Sam cranked the wheel at a clear area on the road and shifted. "We're going off-road."

From the back seat came a strangled "WHAT!" John just nodded grimly and braced again.

"Trust me, Dean," Sam said stomping on the gas and lurching the big Chevy into the shrubbery, "this is way better than the alternative..."  
\- - -  
(end)  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the start of an AU epic, but it never made it to light, which is okay because there are a few scenes in the TV series from season 2 onward that were _very_ close to the half-written scenes and notes I had. XD


End file.
